


Key piece

by AlexBlue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlue/pseuds/AlexBlue
Summary: Teiko's team collapses slowly around Kuroko and he feels like if his last pillar, Akashi, was going to disappear as well. [AkaKuro Week] [Teiko AkaKuro Day]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, english isn't my first language~

The practice hadn’t finished late that day and the sun was just beginning its descent when Kuroko arrived at the train station to go home; he sighed for the umpteenth time as wondered when exactly Teiko had ceased to be his biggest dream. Aomine hadn’t gone to train ... again. With that day it was a whole week that he didn’t show up at the gymnasium and the tension could feel sharper and sharper; this time Murasakibara had fought with Midorima and both of them left without looking at the other, after that Akashi decided to finish the practice early.

The train arrived, interrupting his thoughts and he hurried to find a seat next to the window. Big mistake. He usually liked to see the landscape and people as he traveled in train, but then again, today was over earlier, and the sun was still shining on that side, hitting him full in the face.

"What a wonderful day," he murmured wryly as he closed his eyes.

~~

Kuroko was beginning to believe all that day would be one mistake after another. As soon as he closed his eyes he became sleepy with the heat and the swaying of the train, a few minutes later he could barely open his eyes without the fatigue regaining ground, making him close them again. In addition, he felt like he was suffocating with every second that passed in that seat and that he was being cooked alive with the sun; not to mention that he was almost dozing and hallucinating vanilla milkshakes that crossed the sidewalks.

"I'm going to die," he babbled.

"Not in my presence, please, Kuroko," said a voice as the blue-haired felt someone sitting next to him.

He opened his eyes to find Akashi staring at him with a faint smile on his face, as if he had just told the funniest joke ever. _Even the Akashi-kuns of my hallucinations are bad at making jokes_.

“You look like a milkshake” it was what finally came out of his mouth “a strawberry one, but ... I like strawberry milkshakes.”

Akashi's face was a poem, one of strangeness and perplexity. He immediately put his hand on the forehead of the shortest.

"Kuroko? Did you drink anything weird?”

"My favorites are vanilla ones, but for you I would make an exception," continued the other, ignoring him.

"Okay, get away from there, you're boiling hot," he murmured as he pulled him toward him.

Kuroko put his head on the redhead's shoulder and both were silent for a while, before the first one spoke again.

"Akashi-kun, will you leave too?"

The other simply looked back, not knowing what the other meant.

"Like Aomine-kun ..."

Akashi hugged Kuroko by the shoulders and gently stroked his arm while leaning his head on the blue-haired’s.

"No," was all he said.

“You will. The real you, I mean. It’s my fault, it’s impossible for others to trust me," he replied, a little more awake than before, but still dazed.

The redhead looked at him with a slight frown, not completely understanding, but he still bent down and gently brushed his lips against the other's forehead.

“Kuroko, every day I entrust you with the most important thing. Only you have it and I wouldn’t give it to anyone else.

The train stopped and Akashi got up from his seat, putting Kuroko on it to keep him away from the sun.

"If Aomine's gone, he's the idiot; if I did, I would too. You're the most incredible person I know," he whispered as he took something from his pocket and put it in the blue-haired’s hand. "You're my victory; you’ll always be the most important to me, remember this."

He said goodbye with a last kiss on his forehead and Kuroko felt him go away. The last call of the station echoed through the train wagon and brought him out of the little daze he still had; he looked down and saw in his hand a piece of shogi: The king, the most important one. He heard the doors close and hurried to the window as the train started moving again. It was only for a couple of seconds, but Kuroko managed to distinguish the particular red hair among the crowd of the station. Slowly he began to realize that perhaps Akashi hadn’t been a hallucination and he blushed remembering everything he had said and what had happened.

He looked at the King for the rest of the way and when he finally got to his station, he put the piece in his pocket, stroking it from time to time and trying to not look too stupid for the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's forget the fact that Bokushi will come later to ruin everything (Boku, I love u, but, son, you fucked up everything), Akashi is love an sweetness here(?)  
> ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ HAPPY TEIKO AKAKURO DAY ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
